ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xing Tong/Relationships
[[Yun Che|'Yun Che']] Yun Che found her unconscious and close to death, with her body and soul poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison. He used the Sky Poison Pearl help her wake up, at which point she sucked his blood and bonded her soul to him. She took up residence within the interspatial storage of the Sky Poison Pearl in order to detoxify her soul. She becomes dependent on Yun Che because she needed a long time to cure the poison and if he died then her soul would disappear as well. Due to this, Jasmine initially formed a mutually beneficial relationship with Yun Che. To further ensure her survival and eventually rebuilt her body, she made Yun Che agree to 3 conditions in exchange for giving Yun Che the Evil God Legacy, in the form of a drop of immortal blood. The first condition is that Yun Che needed to collect 3 items within 30 years; a stalk of Netherworld Udumbara Flower, three profound beast cores no lower than Tyrand Profound Realm, and at least 35 kilograms of Purple Veined God Crystal. The second condition was that Yun Che must reach the Sovereign Profound Realm within thirty years. The third condition forced Yun Che to become her disciple hence starting their master-disciple relationship. Jasmine would then give advice and precaution to aid Yun Che which ultimately ensured her own survival. Over time, the two manage to build trust. As Jasmine continues to accompany Yun Che in his adventure, Jasmine slowly manages to grasp his personality. Yun Che's luck and tenacity gave a good impression towards Jasmine. Though Jasmine recognizes him as someone who can be cunning and ruthless, she also noticed that he can also become quite reckless and impulsive when his sensitive nerve is disturbed. Yun Che's perverted nature disgusts Jasmine up to the point of making her call Yun Che a pervert, lecher, sex fiend and other similar terms that describe the likes of perverts. As such, this made Jasmine believe that Yun Che will one day die because of a woman. During Yun Che's adventure, she slowly saw the resemblance of her older brother towards Yun Che. This started when Yun Che decided to equip himself a heavy sword as his primary weapon which was the same type of weapon as Jasmine's brother. Yun Che's reason for choosing the heavy sword to protect the people he loves was also the same reason her brother chose the heavy sword. Jasmine chose to teach Yun Che Great Way of the Buddha and Heavenly Wolf's Divine Tome of Imprisonment, two arts that allowed her brother to wield the heavy sword. When Yun Che was finally able to execute Sirius' First Sword Style, Sky Wolf Slash, she could clearly see the image of her brother in Yun Che. Jasmine's sense of familiarity to Yun Che further develops as time goes on. One instance was when Yun Che tenaciously intent to selflessly protect Little Fairy during the Dragon God Legacy Trials, even when he reached to the point of exhaustion and received fatal damage, similar to her older brother's trait. Another similar instance was when Yun Che tenaciously endures the overwhelming pain to obtain a Netherworld Udumbara Flower only for Jasmine's sake. This gave Jasmine the impression that Yun Che deeply values her more than just a master. This strong caring attitude towards her reminded her the impression that her older brother left. This resemblance ultimately helps Jasmine develop her relationship towards him to a personal level of mutual caring similar to that of siblings. After Jasmine manage to construct her body, she tried to help Yun Che in all of his troubles due to her developed relationship to him. Along with neutralizing current threats, she tried to help him find Little Fairy, and also find the location of Azure Cloud Continent. During this point, she begun to deeply value him almost the same as her older brother due to her remembering her older brother's advice in 'valuing the people that deeply values you'. It even reached the point of valuing the red dress that Yun Che gave to her. Due to an unexpected situation, she was forced to suddenly cut ties towards Yun Che and depart away from him for the sake of his safety. Before the departure, she gave her sudden and bitter farewell while warning Yun Che to not attempt to find her for his safety. After leaving his sides, she, without restraint, cried believing that there's no possibility of her meeting him again due to an unfavorable situation. Jasmine later meets Yun Che in her Heavenly Slaughter God Hall and jumps into his embrace in tears, sobbing. Just as Yun Che had said, before she knew it, Yun Che’s existence in Jasmine’s subconscious had already surpassed… one could even say that it had far surpassed her hatred, and it had even surpassed her own desires and thoughts, whether she acknowledged it or not. Xing Juekong Jasmine has a very deep-seated hatred for him; The reason behind her going after the Evil God Immortal Blood was to become more powerful is so she can have enough power to fight her father. [[Jasmine's Mother|''Unnamed Mother'']] She was one of the most important persons in her life. Xisu He was one of the most important persons in her life. always ready to protect her and give her comfort. Due to her memories at her side and her unconditional love for him, she would be willing to do anything to see him just one more time. Jasmine has described him being like Yun Che always wanting to protect everyone close to him no matter the cost. Xing Wu Cai Zhi is Jasmine little sister and they have a great relationship, to a point that Jasmine told Cai Zhi about Yun Che's existence and secrets, this demonstrates that Jasmine trusts her little sister. They consider each other as their only family. Due to Cai Zhi being the 'Heavenly Cursed Lone Star', Jasmine married her to Yun Che so that she would never be alone in the future and not let her slip into the deep abyss of hatred. Yu Luo Jasmine completely despises and hates Yu Luo, the Heavenly Poison Star God. Jasmine had disagreements with Yu Luo while she was previously in the Star God Realm. Yu Luo was the one who found Jasmine on Blue Pole Star and forced her to return. After Jasmine found out that Yu Luo tried to kill Yun Che on Blue Pole Star, she found an opportunity to kill Yu Luo as punishment. Category:Relationships